


[art] merry and bright

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: David and Patrick in Merry Christmas, Johnny Rose
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	[art] merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlss91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlss91/gifts).



> for Marina, who wanted artwork to display in her home and chose this scene for me to recreate

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are standing in the motel room decorated with garland and fairy lights. David is wearing his zig-zag sweater and holding a glass of wine as he looks over his shoulder and smiles at Patrick. Patrick, wearing a blue sweater, looks fondly at David with his arm wrapped around his shoulder.]

**Author's Note:**

> Find out more about my art and about my coloring pages [on my tumblr. ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/640767269904007168/a-commission-for-marina-who-wanted-artwork-to)


End file.
